Not Without My Magic
"Not Without My Magic" is the forty-seventh episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on March 23, 2019, and is the twenty-second episode in the second season. Plot At the Avalor Palace, Elena is worried about the damage to the Scepter of Light when it was hit by Shuriki's Dark Fire spell back during their battle in Nueva Vista before Elena defeated her for good. Knowing that it was the only thing that allowed her to beat Shuriki, Elena asks Mateo to try and fix it, but he can't due to it being of Maruvian origin, so Elena decides to travel to Vallaestrella to ask for help from Quita Moz, the Sun Bird. Unknown to her, Vestia and Cruz are already there, trying to escape King Verago's guards. Once they escape them, upon seeing Elena and Skylar enter Vallaestrella, Cruz and Vestia decide their only option now is to grovel and beg for forgiveness and hope that Elena and Verago will show them mercy. Meanwhile, Carla is enjoying having her family together again, but out of her earshot, Victor and Ash are furious with one another. Victor is cross with his wife for having disappeared for several years to complete her Malvago training, and Ash with her husband for raising Carla without her support. However, they soon make amends when Victor reveals the Jewel from the Scepter of Night that Cruz had salvaged after it was destroyed with Shuriki, and the couple soon makes up as they can use the Jewel to become the most powerful Malvagos in Avalor. Back in Vallaestrella, Cruz and Vestia follow Elena and Skylar to Quita Moz's lair and are able to peer inside as Elena reveals that the damaged Scepter of Light to the Sun Bird. Quita Moz decides he needs to take it to the other Sun Birds for them to analyze and dispel the dark magic from Shuriki that damaged it. In the meantime, he gives Elena a crystal tamberitia to use instead but warns her that to use it properly, she'll need training from Mateo. After he leaves, Elena and Skylar depart, but as they do, Cruz and Vestia are able to sneak inside Quita Moz's lair before the door closes, and decide that to earn forgiveness from Elena and Verago, they'll release one of the many creatures sealed in the jars in the lair and then try to capture it. By doing so, they believe that will earn them forgiveness. Grabbing the smallest jar there, they depart to enact their plan. When they release the creature, it appears to be a small fire imp, who proves that it can start fires wherever it jumps, and quickly proves to be too much for Cruz and Vestia to stop on their own. At the portal to Avalor, Elena and Skylar are met by Verago, only for one of his scouts to warn him to look to soon see the jungle on fire, much to Verago's concern as the jungle has not been on fire since long before he was born. Using some large lily pads as makeshift carriers for water from the lakes to douse the flames with, Elena and Skylar soon discover Cruz and Vestia, who confess to letting the fire imp out and ask for forgiveness. However, a seething Verago has them arrested and taken to the palace. Elena and Skylar spot the fire imp, but due to Elena not being trained to use her tamberitia, she only makes things worse. After they lose sight of the fire imp, and Skylar reprimands Elena for not listening to him or Quita Moz, Elena becomes deeply upset over having let her believe that she can't defend Avalor without the Scepter of Light become such a liability. Through song, Skylar is able to convince her she doesn't need her magic as they help some of the creatures of Vallaestrella escape the fires, before finding that the imp has made it all the way to the Jaquin Royal Palace. Verago is handling the evacuation when Elena and Skylar arrive and discover that the fire imp is looking for its master, whom the Jaquins banished long ago. Cruz and Vestia offer to help, if it means being pardoned for their crimes that they committed before and during their time allied with Shuriki, Fiero, and the Delgados, and while Verago is still wary and suspicious of them, he lets them go to prove they are remorseful and truly want to repent by helping capture the fire imp. Thanks to Elena and Skylar luring the fire imp behind a waterfall by appearing in the shape of the imp's mistress, they are able to capture it again after it nearly escapes Elena after discovering the ruse and becoming infuriated as a result. Afterward, Verago pardons Cruz and Vestia, and the two take off to continue making amends with the rest of the Jaquins. Meanwhile, Elena and Skylar return to Quita Moz, who is in silent meditation with the sacred fire, but just as they are about to return the jar and leave, the fire speaks to Quita Moz, who reveals to Elena that the great test it had forewarned of previously in order for her to become Queen of Avalor still looms ahead of her. Elena is shocked and upset at hearing that Shuriki was not the test she had to pass, but after returning the crystal tamberitia to Quita Moz and being assured by Skylar that he would be there to help her when the time to confront that darkness comes, Elena feels much better as she, Skylar, and Quita Moz watch the sacred fire flare-up before them. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Mario Lopez as Cruz *Diane Guerrero as Vestia *Cheech Marin as Quita Moz *André Sogliuzzo as King Verago *Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado *Grey Griffin as Ash Delgado *Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado * Joseph Haro as Mateo Songs * More Than Your Magic Gallery Reunited family.png FB2524DE-0DE2-41CF-B72E-FDFB589092AD.jpeg Trivia *Victor and Ash Delgado are revealed to not get along very well as they constantly argue with each other (even before Ash disappeared). Whenever their daughter walks in, they pretend that nothing's happening. *Cruz and Vestia are forgiven for their past transgressions by Elena and King Verago and turn good. *The title is a nod to the biography "Not Without MY Daughter" by Betty Mahmoody and the movie of the same name. *The dilemma of Elena learning not to depend only on magic is similar to Sofia's dilemma on Sofia the First's episode Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle, from the same producers. *Moral: True courage comes from within yourself, not what you use it with. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes